A storage system is a computer that provides storage service relating to the organization of information on storage devices, such as disks. The storage system may be deployed within a network attached storage (NAS) environment and, as such, may be embodied as a file server. The file server or filer includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored.
A filer may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access files stored on a server, e.g., the filer. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system on the filer by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the filer over the network.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as meta-data, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not over-write data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data is stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a filer is the SpinFS file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The SpinFS file system is implemented within a storage operating system of a filer having a overall protocol stack and associated disk storage.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available filer implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume and file system shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate caching of parity information with respect to the striped data. In the example of a SpinFS file system, a RAID 4 implementation may be advantageously employed. This implementation specifically entails the striping of data across a group of disks, and separate parity caching within a selected disk of the RAID group. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
The filer or storage system may be configured to operate with the Network File System (NFS) protocol to thereby enhance the utility of the system for networking clients. The NFS protocol is typically utilized by Unix-based clients to access data sets served by a conventional NFS server of the storage system. However, a noted disadvantage of the NFS protocol is that it lacks strong authentication mechanisms. That is, a client may send a user identification value (UID) within a conventional NFS credential to the storage system, which simply asserts that UID with no confirmation that the client is the user identified by the asserted UID. As ownership and permissions of files within the storage system are determined by UID, an unauthorized person may gain access to the NFS server by simply asserting a known UID in an NFS data access request directed to the server.
One technique for improving the authentication of NFS requests is the use of NFS-Kerberos. In a conventional NFS-Kerberos implementation, the client transmits a conventional Kerberos ticket to the NFS server of the storage system to assert its name, and the storage system constructs an appropriate file system credential from the asserted Kerberos ticket. A noted disadvantage of NFS-Kerberos is that all clients communicating with the NFS server must support NFS-Kerberos as a Kerberos ticket is inserted into each NFS request sent to the server. Currently, only a very small number of clients support NFS-Kerberos, thereby limiting its usefulness.